Conociendo mi Gran Poder
by Forever.War- Smeralda
Summary: Un nuevo personaje llega a la Aldea de la Hoja, ¿Esperen? Es una ¡Uchiha! Quien Diablos es ¿Shiori Uchiha? ¿Kirara? ¿Porque Neji esta con una Chica Uchiha? ¿Amor en el Aire?


**Conociendo mi Gran Poder.**

Muchas veces uno cree que la vida ya tiene todo nuestro destino escrito, pero yo podría decir que no, ya que cuando menor lo esperamos lo que llamamos destino, nos tiene algo preparado para el futuro, puede que nuestra vida sea monótona, aburrida, pero de un momento a otro se nos puede volver en lago maravilloso.

Mi nombre es Valentina, pero todos me conocen como ángel, vivo en un ciudad muy grande, para mi gusto, en el extremo norte del Continente Americano, Colombia.

Soy una joven común y corriente, no tengo nada en especial, tengo mi familia, la cual aprecio mucho, aunque me gusta mucho más la privacidad, pero aun así los amo, ya que me han enseñado mucho. Tengo unos amigos que daría mi vida por ellos, que me escucha y están cuando necesito apoyo, lo quiero a todos por igual, pero en mi vida, me sentía como ida, como si no tuviera mi "yo" auténtico, pero aun así mi vida sigue común y corriente, pero nunca, ni en mis sueños mas locos pude pensar lo que me estaba apunto de ocurrir…

No hace mucho tiempo, me hice fanático de una serie animada llamada Naruto. Me encanta, además las enseñanzas que esta dejas, me han salvado más de una vez, las escenas de acción, los combates y las estrategias de los personajes se me hacen interesantes. Naruto me ha enseñado muchos valores que diariamente pongo en práctica en mi vida, pero nunca pensé que mi vida comenzaría a cambiar a partir de ahora…

Era de tarde, estaba en mi cuarto, escuchando música, y sentada frente a mi espejo, cepillando mi largo cabello, el cual me llegaba hasta debajo de la cadera, me gustaba mucho mi cabello, era de un color rubio oscuro, y mis ojos de un color café oscuro, de pronto me sentí muy cansada, así que me acosté en la cama y segundos después me dormí.

Cuando desperté, me sentía diferente, más liviana pero a la vez pesada, como si no fuera yo. Me encontraba en un bosque, y muy cerca de ahí vi un lago, así que me acerque, y lo que vi me dejo en Shock, parecía una niña de 12 años, y no de 22, mi cabello antes largo, ahora lo tenia corto hasta mis hombros, de un color azabache, con un flequillo recto hasta milímetros arriba de mis ojos y estos eran de un color negro, como dos pozos sin fondo, mi piel estaba blanca, como si de porcelana se tratase, parecía una Uchiha.

Después de salir de mi Shock, vi mis armas, en mi espalda tenia un boomerang gigante, como el de Sango de la serie Inuyasha, tenia un porta-Kunai en mi pierna derecha, y en mi brazo izquierdo, en el hombro derecho tenia un arco, y debajo del boomerang tenia un carcaj, en mi cadera había un par de sais, también llevaba una mochila en mi espalda.

Mi vestimenta era un pantalón hasta la rodilla de color negro con los bordes rojos como la sangre, mi blusa era sin mangas holgada de color negro con los bordes igual de rojos, tenia unos guantes que llegaban hasta el codo de color negro con los bordes de igual color que lo demás, con los dedos afuera y tenia unas medias hasta debajo de la rodilla negras y zapatos ninjas negros.

-Maldición, creo que estoy en Naruto, ahora debo ir a la Aldea de la Hoja – susurré y luego recordé mi mochila, así que la tome, y vi que había una identificación, la tome y sorpresivamente la podia leer – Veamos aquí dice, Nombre: Shiori Uchiha – procese toda la información y abrí los ojos de par en par – Uchiha, soy una Uchiha, veamos que mas dice – volví a leer mi identificación- Aldea: La Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas – suspire con alivio- menos mal, Rango: Genin, menos mal, pero donde esta mi banda – busque entre mis pertenencias y vi un pergamino lo tome y lo saque y debajo de este encontré mi banda, me coloque en mi frente, debajo de mi flequillo, no se me notaba, luego guarde mi identificación, y abrí el pergamino, vi que eran unos sellos, los leí muchas veces, luego empecé a practicarlos, y me di cuenta que era un Jutsu de Invocación, al final lo logree y salio una gatita.

Esta se me sentó en las piernas y me miro con ternura, era un gatito muy parecido a Kirara de Inuyasha, hasta tenia las dos colitas, era muy tierna.

-Hola pequeñita, como te llamas? – dije tiernamente mientras la acariciaba.

-Mi nombre es Esmeralda – dijo con la voz mas tierna que haya escuchado en mi vida.

-Bueno Esmeralda, mi nombre es Shiori Uchiha, tu conoces mi historia? – pregunto un tanto curiosa.

-Claro, Shiori-sama – me dijo un tanto seria.

-No, solo dime Shiori, y ya, si?

-Claro, veras tu eres la hermana gemela de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual vive en la Aldea de la Hoja – yo asentí – su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha asesino a todo el clan dejando solo a su hermano gemelo vivo, pero tu, no estabas ese día, ya que tu vivías en la Aldea de la Cascada de misión, y ahora regresas a tu aldea para hacer grupo con los Genin recién graduados.

-Espera, dime algo, si vivía en la Cascada, porque Itachi no fue por mi y me mato?- pregunte un tanto curiosa

-Porque él le dijo a usted, que a la edad de 13 años el vendría por ti, y te llevaría con el, pero luego con su Mangekyo Sharingan le borro la memoria, y su hermano solo recuerda que tiene una hermana, pero piensa que esta muerta.

-Espera, desde cuando vivía en la Cascada?

-Te volviste Genin a los 5 años y a los 6 te dieron una misión la cual era cuidar al señor feudal de esta aldea, hasta nuevo aviso, y el aviso es que tienes que ir a la Aldea y hacer un grupo, por lo tanto tu misión termino – termino la gatita

-Que edad tengo?

- 12 años – respondió mirándome

-Que elementos domino?

-Los 5, mas los tuyos

-Los míos? – pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Por ejemplo el Hielo, es la combinación de Aire y Agua, por lo cual es un elemento suyo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, mi nombre es Shiori Uchiha – el animal asintió- tengo 12 años, de rango Genin desde los 5, a los 6 me fui a la Cascada a cuidar al señor feudal, ahora la Hoja, me solicita para terminar mis estudios en grupo Genin- mire a el animalito el cual me miro asintiendo- mi hermano gemelo es Uchiha Sasuke, y mi hermano mayor es Itachi Uchiha, este no me mato, porque me dijo que vendría por mi a los 13 años y me llevaría con el, luego me borro la mente con el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero aun hay algo que me intriga – dije pensativa

-Dime – me dijo el animalito

-Es decir que soy mas fuerte que Sasuke, por eso fui Genin primero que el?- dije muy curiosa y asustada, ya que según el anime y manga, mi hermano gemelo es de muy mal humor

-No, lo que sucede es que ustedes dos entraron a la academia juntos, y un día solicitaron una misión de cuidar al señor feudal y su hija de la Cascada, por lo que mandaran a un joven muy parecida a ella, entonces la mas parecida a ella, eras tu, entonces como una estudiante no puede hacer misiones te nombraron Genin, pero en si no has tomado el examen, por eso vas a ir ahora – dijo Esmeralda

-Ya entendí, que tal si hacemos un trato – esta asintió- Tu guardas un secreto mio y a cambio yo te dejo vivir conmigo, que te parece?

-Claro – dijo ella muy feliz- Cuenta, y después te diré uno mio, si?

Le conté con lujo de detalle todo lo del anime, y la historia de Naruto, al principio no me creyó, pero luego termino creyendo, por lo que se emociono mucho.

-Ahora me dirás tu secreto?

Esmeralda la cual se había acostado en la hierba, se levanto y se convirtió en un tigre de aproximadamente 1.70 de grande, con unos colmillos gigantescos, y una armadura hermosa y en sus patas y colas tenia un "fuego".

-Guau! – dije sorprendida- Ahora me dirás que vuelas – dije sarcásticamente

Y esta comenzó a volar, por los cielos de manera delicada pero a la vez hermosa.

_-Cada vez pienso que Esmeralda, se parece más a Kirara de Inuyasha, será mejor cambiarla el nombre _– pensé algo emocionada

-Esmeralda, ven por favor – ella bajo y se me acerco – Que te parece si te cambiamos el nombre a Kirara, te parece? – dije mirándola fijamente

-Claro, de todos modos, no me gusta mi nombre, y Kirara, me gusta más – dijo ella colocándose de espalda, y me miro- Ahora sube, La Hoja nos espera – dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco – dije y luego me acerque y le di un beso en su frente

-Si, si, sé que soy genial, pero no tanto – dijo burlonamente, mientras me subía en su espalda- Oye, sabes en que parte de la historia estamos?

-Creo, solo quiero esperar a los exámenes Chunin y matar a ya tu sabes, mi hermano no va tener esa marca, tenlo por seguro – la mire y sonreí inocentemente- Kirara- ella me miro- Tengo dos preguntas, primera, tienes algún poder en especial?

-Mira- abrió la boca y se empezó a formar una bola de fuego y luego la lanzo, y destruyo por completo 4 arboles, luego repitió lo mismo pero en vez de fue esta vez fue agua, y apago todo el incendio- Al igual que tu, domino los 5 elementos

-Vaya – dije impresionada desde el lomo de ella, luego la mire- Apropósito de donde me agarro, es que no se – dije tocándome la nuca de forma inocente

-Vez el cable rojo – mire por su cuello y había un cable rojo que unía su armadura, asentí- De él te agarras, tranquila, no me harás daño, agárrate fuerte, ya que te gustara el paseo – dijo de forma macabra, empezó a correr y salto yo y emprendimos el vuelo, era hermoso el paisaje, el bosque, los riachuelos, todo, luego de 5 minutos vi la aldea de la Hoja- Solo es una puerta, No te emociones – dijo mirándome Kirara.

-Cállate, siempre fue mi sueño conocer la Hoja, y ahora que se cumple tu lo arruinas – dije burlonamente

-Ese no es la forma de ser de un Uchiha- dijo mirándome sonriendo

-Lo se, debo ser fría como Itachi y Sasuke, pero no voy a ser amargada- dije muy contenta

-Como quieras- luego bajamos en la entrada de la aldea, vi que los guardias me miraban impresionados, me baje de Kirara y camine hasta ellos

-Hola – dije a uno de ellos

-Hola, por lo que veo eres de la aldea, me darías tu nombre para regístrate, recuerda que debes ir a donde el Hokage – dijo uno de ello mirándome seriamente, yo le devolví la mirada, digna de un Uchiha, su compañero esta muerto del miedo por Kirara.

-Claro, mi nombre es Shiori- hice una pausa y este me miro luego de anotar el nombre – Shiori Uchiha – los dos me miraron sorprendidos

-Tienes identificación – me dijo el serio, aun mas serio, me acerque a Kirara, y tome mi mochila, saque la identificación, y se las di, los dos la leyeron atentamente, luego me miraron, y yo ya estaba sobre Kirara, me tendieron la identificación – Bienvenida a la Aldea

-Gracias – dije tomando la identificación, luego mire a Kirara – Vamos a donde el Hokage

-Claro – dijo ella, para luego volar hasta dicha torre, volamos lentamente, y todos se nos quedaban viendo, tanto aldeanos como ninjas, luego llegue a donde el Hokage, y vi que estaba en su oficina, me baje en la azotea, y luego con Kirara bajamos a su oficina, antes de tocar, mire a Kirara – Que solo es tocar la puerta, y ya.

-Pero…tengo nervios – dije algo nerviosa

Kirara me miro y luego toco con su pata y luego de un "adelante" abrió la puerta, y me tomo del pantalón y me llevo a rastas hacia adentro, al llegar me quede de piedra, delante mio estaba Anko, Ibiki, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, y el Hokage todos mirándome, me solté del agarre de Kirara y mire al Hokage.

-B-Buenos días – dije nerviosa, pero luego recordé que era una Uchiha, así que deje de lado mi nerviosismo y lo mire seriamente, digno de un Uchiha- He venido a reportarme, mi nombre es Shiori Uchiha.

Al decir mi apellido sentí todas las miradas en mi, y eso me intimido un poco, pero no lo demostré.

-Cuando tiempo Shiori, no te he visto desde que tenias 6 años, que felicidad tenerte de regreso en la aldea- dijo mirándome de forma paternal- Como te fue en tu misión, después de tantos años.

-Exitosa – dije simplemente y de mi mochila saque el informe de la misión, y se lo entregue- A mi también me da gusto volver a verlo – dije de forma amistosa, pero a la vez orgullosa.

Mire de reojo a Kirara y ella asintió, para luego convertirse en la gatita, y montarse en mi hombro.

-HOLA!- grito aturdiéndome el oído- MI NOMBRE ES KIRARA, UN GUSTO

-Porque gritas – dije calmadamente- no hay necesidad

-DE PRONTO EL VIEJITO ESTA SORDO- grito nuevamente

-Va a estar sordo, si sigues gritando – dije aguantándome las ganas de golpearle- Y no solo el, todos aquí

-Lo lamento – dijo sonriendo

-Hmp – bufe

-Hola pequeñita como te llamas- pregunto el Hokage mirando a Kirara.

- Mi nombre es Kirara, soy la mejor gata-guardiana del mundo- dijo ella con aire de superioridad, yo solo rodee los ojos

-Ya lo creo- dijo con mucha alegría, para luego mirarme seriamente- Shiori, te are una pregunta- yo asentí- has tenido contacto con Sasuke

Al decir ese nombre di un paso hacia atrás como auto reflejo, y mire a todos en la sala nerviosamente, para luego mirar al Hokage, luego di un gran suspiro.

-No, ninguno, desconozco todo de él – dije para luego bajar la mirada

-Tranquila, de todos modos, ahora estarás con el en la academia- levante la mirada y suspire nuevamente, me empecé a quitar mi banda ante la atenta mirada de todos- Porque?- cuestiono el Hokage

-Sencillo- dije acercándome a la mesa del Hokage- Si voy a estar en la academia, no debería tener la banda, además no me la he ganado, aun – deje la banda en el escritorio.

-Bien, veo que sigues siendo tu – dijo sonriéndome- Donde vivirás?

-No lo se- dije mirando a Kirara, y luego mirando a el Hokage

-Te dare, un apartamento, luego vivirás con tu hermano, mañana empiezas clases, pero antes ven, te dare algo– dijo dándome unas laves- Ahí esta la dirección- mire las llaves y luego al Hokage.

-Gracias, ahora me retiro- dije dándome la vuela, y cuando íbamos a salir Kirara salto de mi hombro y se convirtió en tigre.

-ADIOS! – grito saliendo primero que yo.

-No tienes que gritar – dije cerrando la puerta.

**Con el Hokage**

-Veo que se sorprendieron, pueden preguntar – dijo el Hokage mirando a los presentes.

-Esa chiquilla es una Uchiha?- pregunto Asuma sorprendido.

-Si, es hermana gemela de Sasuke y menor de Itachi, pero ha vivido en la Cascada por una misión, su primera misión sin ser Genin, por eso me entrego la banda, como dije desde los 6 años que se fue de misión, esta es la primera vez que la veo- dijo guardando la banda.

-Increíble, nunca había escuchado que alguien que sin ser Genin, tuviera un misión, y menos a esa edad, fue ella sola?- pregunto Kakashi intrigado

-Si – dijo el Hokage mirando la aldea- A pesar de tener un nivel de Genin, prefirió seguir en la academia, y no salir antes, es muy impresionante, por lo que se antes de que se fuera, dominaba a la perfección el elemento Tierra y Fuego, pero por los rumores que hay, domina los 5 elementos a la perfección – miro a sus ninjas- Creo que han oído nombrar su apodo muchas veces.

-Como la llaman?- pregunto Kurenai.

-Ángel del Poder – dijo sencillamente, todos los presentes se sorprendieron

-No me suena – dijo Gai pensando

-Veras, se corre el rumor que en la Cascada una Kunoichi tenía gran poder, y que su apariencia se asemeja a la de un ángel y por eso su apodo de Ángel del Poder – explico Ibiki sorprendido- Entonces ella no conoce lo del Clan Uchiha?

-Claro, ella fue la primera, ya que a pesar de no tener mucha información sobre ella, nosotros la manteníamos informada, eso fue lo que dijimos antes de mandarla de misión, la mantendríamos al tanto, hace mas de un años que no recibíamos noticias de ella, hasta que vi que era tiempo de que regresara a la Aldea, y le mande un mensaje y aquí esta – termino el Hokage sonriendo.

-Pues será ver su desempeño como ninja –termino de decir Kakashi tranquilo

-Se sorprenderán, más de lo que se imaginan- dijo el Hokage

**Con Shiori y Kirara**

**Pov Shiori**

Ambas habían salido de la Torre y Shiori sobre Kirara sobrevolaban la Aldea, mirando con detenimiento todo.

-Kirara, vamos a la dirección, veamos como será el apartamento, luego busquemos un lugar en donde entrenar, de todos modos, mañana causaremos polémica con mi apellido y demás – dije algo fastidiada.

-Claro- dijo para bajar a tierra firme y caminar hasta el apartamento- creo que este-dijo mirando una puerta

-Pues entremos- dije abriendo la puerta, al entrar vimos que no era muy grande, pero era muy acogedora, al entrar se podia apreciar una sala, caminamos y vimos una televisión, y dos muebles de sentarse, la cocina era pequeña, un refrigerador pequeño, una estufa, dos alacenas y una mesa de dos puestos, había un pasillo en donde habían tres puertas la primera al fondo, una a la derecha y luego a izquierda, entramos a la del fondo y era una habitación sencilla, como me gusta, una cama individual, un escritorio y un armario, y una enorme ventana, la de la izquierda era una habitación igual a la otra, y la de la derecha un baño muy sencillo- Pues no esta mal – le dije a Kirara

-Si, es mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo ella desde el sofá, luego me miro picaramente, yo enarque una ceja- Ahora vamos a entrenar, pero antes vamos a comer.

-Claro, que te parece Ramen- dije sonriendo.

-Si, como dijiste que se llamaba aquel restaurante en donde come Naruto?- pregunto subiendo se a mi hombro.

-Se llama Ichiraku Ramen – dije caminando a la salida, tomando las llaves y saliendo

-Por lo menos, sabes en donde queda? – me pregunto con burla la gatita- Yo me detuve y la mire.

-Claro que no – dije fastidiada.

-Y si preguntamos?- pregunto

-Si, pero hablo yo, además cual es tu cosa con gritar- dije mirándola, luego vi a un señor- Preguntémosle a el señor – dije acercándome a el- Buenos días señor, me podría decir donde queda Ichiraku Ramen – dije amablemente. Este me miro con ternura y asintió.

-Queda al fondo de esta calle – dijo amablemente.

-Gracias – dije y camine por donde él me dijo, admirando todo, de pronto a lo lejos vi el Ichiraku, mire a Kirara- Creo que es este – dije para luego entrar, y al llegar mire que estaban Naruto e Iruka-sensei comiendo, pero no dije nada, y me senté cerca de Naruto, y Ayame se acercó y me sonrio.

-Que deseas? – dijo amablemente.

-Por favor un Ramen sencillo – dije amablemente.

-Enseguida – dijo y se retiro.

-Kirara – dije mirándola y ella estaba enfadada- Que tienes?

-Porque no me pediste un Ramen a mi- dijo enfadada

-Porque tú no vas a comer Ramen, tú comerás algo mas – dije mirándola de reojo

-Bien, pero más te vale que sea algo delicioso- dijo ella, y luego me miro de pies a cabeza- Apropósito que ese boomerang no te pesa.

-Ahora que lo dices, no me lo he quitado- dije levantándome y sacándolo de mi espalda- pero yo no lo siento pesado, tiene el peso de un Kunai- dije dejando delicadamente en el suelo, pero este hizo un gran agujero y yo me espante, y me agache junto a este.

-Jajajajaja – rio Kirara- Te diré algo, o tú tienes una gran fuerza, o esta enferma para no detectar tanto peso.

-Cállate –dije desde el suelo, luego tome el boomerang y cuando me lo iba a colocar…

-Espera! – dijo Kirara mirándome fijamente.

-Que!- dije enojada

-En tu espalda, llevan el símbolo del Clan, no lo habías notado? –dijo señalando con su patita mi espalda, yo deje nuevamente el boomerang en el suelo y gire un poco mi cabeza para ver el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

-Parece que tocara cambiar de lugar el boomerang – dije mirando melancólicamente el símbolo- pero será mas tarde – dije colocándome nuevamente el boomerang, y se me senté nuevamente, y Ayame me trajo el plato de Ramen – Gracias- dije y empecé a comer tranquilamente, luego sentí como una mirada en mi, y de reojo vi a Naruto mirándome, luego lo mire y le sonreí – Te ayudo en algo? – dije.

-No solo que nunca había visto una gata de dos colas – dijo mirando a Kirara, y ella enfadada lo miro, mientras me llevaba un poco de comida a la boca.

-PUES LA GATA DE DOS COLAS TIENE NOMBRE! – grito haciendo que me ahogara y empezara a toser, Iruka preocupado me dio leves palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que dejara de toser.

-Gracias- dije mirándolo amablemente, luego mire a Kirara asesinamente- Cual es tu cosa de siempre gritar – dije enfadada

-Pero es que el mocoso cabeza de maíz me molesto – dijo calmadamente.

-Hmp- dije y termine de comer, y le page, luego mire a Naruto- No vemos – dije y mire a Kirara la cual se transformo, haciendo que todos los presentes les diera miedo, me subí sobre ella, y esta salio caminando, para luego volar, llegamos a un lugar de entrenamiento, era amplio.

Practique mi Taijutsu, mi Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, pero antes le compre a Kirara una comida para gatos, que a regañadientes se la comió, luego practique con las armas, después de una gran jornada de entrenamiento sin descanso, Kirara y yo nos sentíamos muy cansadas, pero yo estaba bien, la tome y empecé a caminar para la casa.

En el camino pase por un lago, el cual tenia un muelle y en la punta de este, vi sentado a mi hermano, lo vi, se veía tan solo, y triste, creo que noto mi presencia, ya que se volteo, nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos instantes, y luego mire hacia Kirara, y una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla, y seguí mi camino, pero aun así podia sentir que Sasuke siguió mi camino con su mirada.

Al llegar a la casa deje a Kirara en el sofá, luego entre al baño y tome una ducha para después colocándome mi pijama, tirarme en mi cama y dormir, como nunca lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. En mi nuevo Hogar.

**Al día Siguiente.**

Me desperté un poco perezosa, mire el reloj eran las 6:30 am, tenia media hora para arreglarme, me levante y con pereza me duche, cuando termine de bañarme, me sentía muy despierta, me dirigí a mi habitación y tome la ropa que tenia ya preparada.

Después de arreglarme, y arreglar mis armas, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia la habitación, me gusto lo que vi, usaba una blusa negra con mangas hasta los codos y sobre el ombligo, y en la espalda el símbolo del clan, debajo de esta tenia unas mayas, un pantalón pirata hasta la rodilla negro, unos guantes hasta la muñeca dejando los dedos fuera de color negro, y unas sandalias estilo ninja negras.

El porta-Kunai lo tenía en la pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo, las sais en mis piernas, el arco y carcaj lo guarde en un pergamino, y el boomerang lo tenia en mi espalda.

-Te ves bien- dijo Kirara entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias- mire el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos- tenemos que irnos- mire a Kirara.

-Bien vamos- dijo saliendo y yo iba atrás, tome las llaves y las guarde en mi bolsillo, y cerre la puerta, salimos hasta la calle y Kirara se transformo, y me subí en ella, nos dirigimos a donde el Hokage, al llegar corrimos hasta su oficina y toque.

-Adelante – oímos y abrí la puerta, el Hokage estaba en su oficina, firmando papeles, me miro- Oh! Shiori, que bien que hayas llegado, toma- dijo dándome unos papeles, dáselos a Iruka-sensei- tome los papeles- Suerte, si no quieres no digas tu apellido, no tienes…

-Claro que lo diré – dije interrumpiéndolo, el me miro- no me importa que mi hermano mayor haya matado el clan, yo me siento orgullosa de ser quien soy –con determinación termine de decir esto.

-Que bien- dijo sonriendo- Suerte

-Con su permiso- dije para luego saltar por la ventana, y Kirara igual, en el aire ella me tomo y volamos lo más rápido que podíamos a la Academia- Que nervios.

-Hay no, no otra vez – suspiro Kirara- Veo que me va a tocar llevarte a la fuerza al salón y pasas vergüenza delante tu hermano- dijo mirándome de reojo.

-No yo entro sola – dije algo nervioso la chica.

Al llegar camine por unos pasillos, hasta dar con el salón de Iruka, toque la puerta y después de un adelante entre, siendo observada por todos.

-Que necesitas? – pregunto Iruka sonriendo.

-Tome – dije dándole los papeles.

-Un mensaje del Hokage – dijo, y empezó a leer, cada frase sus ojos se ensanchaban más, luego me miro dudoso- Eres tu

-Hmp – dije para luego recordar a Kirara la cual estaba detrás mio intimidando a la mayoría del salón, me acerque a ella y la mire – Rápido – al decir esto volvió a su forma pequeña y de un salto llego a mi hombro, suspire.

-Vaya, ahora te recuerdo, eras esa pequeña – dijo Iruka sorprendido aun- Vaya has crecido.

-Hmp

-Tal parece que tienes el genio y orgullo digno de tu clan- dijo en tono medio, solo para mi, lo mire y vi que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, a lo que arquee una ceja- No te das cuenta, no ten han reconocido- yo solo lo mire y rodee los ojos, luego vi como se agachaba y se acercaba a mi oído, y susurraba- No diremos tu apellido, te parece, mejor esperar la mejor parte.

-Hmp- "respondí"

-Bien, siéntate- mire a toda la clase y vi que el único lugar libre era al lado de Shikamaru Nara, me acerque y sin decir nada me senté, luego Iruka-sensei siguió con la lección, al terminar el día, mire a Kirara, la cual estaba mirando a Iruka con aburrimiento.

-Ese viejo no sabe explicar – susurro a mi oído- Debería haber mas, no se, acción- me miro y yo me encogí de hombros- Uchiha tenias que ser, bueno veo que vas muy bien con tu orgullo, te felicito.

-Hmp, da igual – dije en susurro.

-Shiori, vienes un momento- me dijo Iruka, yo lo mire, y suspire, me levante muy orgullosa y caminé hasta él- me imagino que en tu misión, aprendiste muchas cosas, que te parece y te propongo algo?- me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Hmp

-Tomare eso como un si, bien, quiero que hagas 5 Ninjutsu, y si uno logra herirme, no vendrás en toda la semana, para preparar la sorpresa- me dijo seriamente, a lo cual yo lo pensé.

-Bien – dije con aburrimiento, luego salimos con toda la clase, y me senté en un tronco e Iruka se puso en posición de batalla- Ya?- le dije burlonamente.

-Ya estoy listo, no te golpearé con fuerza – dijo divirtiéndose.

-Hmp- mire a Kirara, la cual se convirtió en su forma original, junto a ella deje todas mis armas.

-Vas a pelear, sin armas, me estas subestimando, son Chunin y tu estas en la Academia, por…

-Yo de usted solo procuraría cerrar la boca, y empezar a pelear- dije agresivamente, mientras me volteaba y miraba a Kirara- Trata de que no se metan, por favor – le susurre.

-Claro, solo no lo vayas a matar – me previno.

-Si.

Camine cerca de Iruka y empecé a caminar alrededor suyo, el cual me seguía con la mirada, luego me coloque delante suyo, y suspire. Corrí a gran velocidad, y empezamos a practicar Taijutsu, el esquivaba y yo golpeaba.

Luego me separe, y este me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Que no te enseñaron que cuando pelees con un nuevo enemigo, nunca ataques primero?- pregunto seriamente.

-Hmp- dije, para aparecer en su espalda y darle una fuerte patada que bloqueo, luego hice unos sellos y…- Jutsu Clones de Sombras – dije y este me miro sorprendido, luego unos 10 clones iguales a mi aparecieron y empezaron a golpear a Iruka, luego de terminar con todos, no me vio.

-Veo que sabes ocultar bien tu chakra, pero no me ganas

Al decir esto lanzo un Kunai a un árbol en donde yo estaba y apareci detrás suyo y le di una gran patada que no pudo esquivar y quedara contra una pared, antes de que se pudiera parar, apareci cerca suyo y lo mire, para luego colocar mi mano frente a su cara y que se formara una esfera de rayos.

-Elemento Rayo: Electricidad infinita – dije y este espero el golpe, pero nunca llego, por lo que abrió los ojos, y me vio caminar hasta donde Kirara, la cual me dejo sobarla.

-Porque no me lanzaste el ataque, te dije que me lanzaras un Ninjutsu – dijo acercándose a mi.

-Porque si lo hago te mato- le dije sin mirarlo- además, solo jugaba- me voltee a verlo, coloque mi brazo apuntando a un árbol, y nuevamente se formo la esfera de electricidad, la cual saltaba en rayos, luego la deje soltar al árbol, del cual solo quedaron cenizas- responde tu pregunta.

-Veo que sigues siendo confiada- me dijo sonriendo- pero nunca me haz visto pelear, como conocías mi estilo- me miro fijamente, y yo solo le devolví la mirada.

_-Maldición, claro que se su estilo de pelea, por el anime_- pensé.

-Simple, te conozco como para saber tu estilo de pelea- me gire a donde Kirara y me empecé a colocar mis armas, luego me monte sobre Kirara y esta solo gruño- Me largo, gane mi apuesta, nos vemos la próxima semana- al decir esto Kirara empezó a correr para luego volar, ante la atenta mirada de todos ya en el cielo, suspire- Que cansado es esto

-Porque lo dices- me respondió Kirara

-Porque nunca he sido orgullosa, me cuesta serlo – dije mientras me recostaba en ella.

-A donde vamos- me dijo burlonamente.

-A donde el Hokage – le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor.

En menos de 2 minutos llegamos, caminamos por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a ahí, toque muy tranquila.

-Adelante- me dijo el Hokage, y entre vi que estaba solo, el me miro con algo de confusión – Shiori, que haces aquí, aún no termina la academia.

Después de explicarle todo lo sucedido, el me miro algo extrañado por mi visita.

-Y ahora que harás, tienes una semana libre- dijo el Hokage mirándola de reojo.

-Me hare amiga de mi hermano, y luego le diré la verdad- dijo esto mirando la ventana, luego mire al Hokage- Pero tengo algo de miedo, y si me rechaza?- me acerque al Hokage y lo mire fijamente, vi como este se sorprendía.

-Rechazarte, porque?- pregunto un tanto confundido

-Por el hecho de no estar con él cuando eso ocurrió, porque no le avise que estaba viva- dije aguantándome las lágrimas.

De verdad me dolía, me daba mucho miedo el hecho de estar sola en un mundo que no es el mío, quiero ser la hermana de Sasuke, no solo por sangre, sino por cariño y orgullo.

-Tranquila, mejor ve a recorrer la aldea si?- me dijo con un tono paternal.

-Claro- dije para mirar a Shiori y salir las dos, ya afuera volamos hasta la cabeza de los Hokages, y di un gran suspiro. Luego me coloque en la cabeza del 4to- Como le hiciste para que Naruto te perdonara?- susurre con algo de tristeza, luego mire a Kirara, la cual se coloco de espalda y me monte sobre ella, volamos hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Que hacemos aquí?- me pregunto Kirara.

-Quiero entrenar, hasta llegar al hospital!- dije muy enojada.

-Bien, mientras tu entrenas yo me voy a la casa- dijo emprendiendo el vuelo- Nos vemos!.

-No puedo- susurré arrodillada- como le hare para que él me perdone- golpee el piso, con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos- que hago?

-Estas bien?- pregunto alguien, yo me voltee y vi a Naruto parado mirándome preocupado.

-Si, gracias- dije sentándome mirándolo fijamente.

-No, no lo creo- se sentó frente mio y me sonrio, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero una triste- eres Shiori no?

-Si, y tu eres Naruto- dije sonriéndole mas alegremente

-Como lo sabes?- me miro algo desconfiado.

_-Diablos! Que le diré, ya se!_- pensé algo nerviosa- Porque ayer en Ichiraku me lo dijiste.

-Mmmm bueno, no importa, ahora Shiori, dime que te sucede?- pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-Creo que no te interesa, pero aun así, en tus ojos veos la preocupación, algo que desde hace tiempo no me han dado- dije mirándolo fijamente- lo que sucede es que tengo a alguien especial para mi, que desde hace tiempo no veo, creo que esa persona me cree muerta, y el hecho de aparecer ahora lo puede lastimar, y no se si me pueda perdonar, el hecho de no estar con él en momentos difíciles.

-Parece que esa persona es un chico, que quieres mucho- dijo el con mucha seriedad.

-Si, es mi hermano.

-Mmmm, pues si es tu hermano, te va a perdonar, porque ahora te tendrá a ti, y no se sentirá solo, deberías estar agradecida, tienes familia, al menos yo no tengo.- dijo con un deje de tristeza mirando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

-Te parece algo?- le pregunte intentando animarlo, el me miro curioso- En mi casa tengo una habitación de sobra, te parecería vivir conmigo, sé que no nos conocemos, pero en tu mirada veo mucha amabilidad, además los dos estamos solos, bueno más tu ya que tengo a mi hermano, pero que te parece?

El me miraba como muy impresionado, luego de unos segundos de pensarlo me dijo.

-Pero si nos acabamos de conocer- me dijo algo temeroso y nervioso.

-No importa, la amistad se hace de apoco, y sé que puedo confiar en ti- al decir esto me levante y le di la mano- Anda di que si- le rogué con una carita tierna.

-jajajajaja si me lo pides así, porque no?- me dijo tomando mi mano, cuando estuvo de pie, me miro seriamente- Pero hay algo que no tengo claro aún

-Dime – le dije tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo

-En la Academia solo dijiste tu nombre, cual es tu apellido?- pregunto un tanto intrigado.

-Si te lo digo, no le dirás a nadie?- el asintió- Uchiha.

-Que! – Grito muy sorprendido- eres hermana de Sasuke?

-Si- le dije

-Bueno no importa, ahora vámonos- dijo tomando mi mano, a lo cual yo sonreí.

**2 Semanas después.**

-Uzumaki Naruto, porque demonios hiciste eso?- le regañe a Naruto

-Pero si ese maldito me lo dijo, además no sabia que hacer!- me dijo un poco asustado

-Idiota! Solo a ti se te ocurre robar un pergamino del Hokage, porque Mizuki te lo dijo!- dijo muy enojada la chica.

-Pero ya no importa, ahora lo que sucede es que me dijeron algo- dijo con seriedad el rubio, yo lo voltee a mirar arqueando una ceja- Dentro de mi tengo a un demonio, El Zorro de las Nueve Colas, tu lo sabias?

-No- le dije firmemente- me enteré hace poco, y toda la aldea tenia prohibido decirte, lo siento- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno no importa, has hablado con Sasuke?- me pregunto sentándose en el sofá, y yo me senté entre sus piernas

-No, y hace poco me acerque a él, y no me dejo hablar con el- se dije con un suspiro, para luego recostarme en su cuello, y cerrar los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son la pareja maravilla- dijo el felino entrando a la sala en su modo pequeño, llamando la atención de los dos- Bueno acabo de venir de donde el Hokage, y de me dijo que les dijera, que mañana deben ir a la academia para asignarles su equipo.

Me levanto de donde Naruto, y me dirijo a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y llegar nuevamente a la casa.

-Naruto, Kirara, espérenme aquí, iré a dar una vuelta, vuelvo pronto- dije dirigirme a la puerta.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto Kirara algo preocupada

-Hmp- al decir esto tome las llaves y salí de mi casa.

Camine hasta un parque en donde me senté en un árbol alejado de todos y miraba a los niños.

_-Parece ser muy tarde, deben ser como las 8, ya nadie debe de estar fuera de casa_- pensé saltando del árbol y empezando a caminar a paso lento a mí casa.

-Sasuke- murmure muy bajo para mí, y sin querer mis piernas me llevaron al apartamento de Sasuke.

**Fin Pov Shiori**

La joven levanto la mirada hacía la ventana en donde podría estar descansando su hermano, bajo poco a poco la mirada, un fuerte viento soplo haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches se movieran.

-Hermanito- al decir esto empezó a llorar en medio de la calle, haciendo que sus lagrimas cayeran en el suelo. Sin saber que desde una esquina escondida un joven azabache la miraba confundido, pero a pesar de ver las lagrimas caer en el suelo, no sabia la razón de estas.

La joven lentamente levanto la mirada hacia la ventana con decisión, empezó a secar sus lagrimas, para luego saltar de vuelta a casa, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano

**Al Día Siguiente**

Una joven Shiori caminaba tranquilamente jugando con su mascota, la cual saltaba en su cabeza y hombros, una acción que para Naruto fue muy tierna.

-Sabes jugando con Kirara, te ves como una niña tierna, algo que no eres- dijo el rubio mirando burlonamente a su amiga

-Piérdete- le dijo ella a él.

Al llegar a la academia Naruto se dirigió a donde su amada peli rosa, la cual estaba peleando, Shiori y Kirara se quedaron viendo como Naruto estaba tratando de conquistar a Sakura.

-Definitivamente es un idiota- dijo el animal desde el hombro de su ama.

-Hmp- dijo la chica, para luego recostarse a la pared, mirando como Naruto miraba a su hermano, para que luego ellos se besaran, sorprendiendo a Shiori- Que asco- susurro la joven a su mascota.

-SHIORI!- grito Naruto viendo a la joven fijamente, llamando la atención del salón

-Hmp- "dijo la chica" mirándolo indiferente, pero a la vez con burla.

-PRESTAME A KIRARA!- grito mirando a el felino quien lo miraba sorprendido.

-Para que?- la azabache lo dijo con una gran arrogancia, además con una ceja arqueada.

-TU SOLO PRESTAMELA!- le rogo el Jinchuriki, a la Uchiha, la cual lo miro con fastidio, para luego mirar a su mascota.

-Si tu quieres divertirte, vez- dijo moviendo la mano hacia Naruto.

Después de que Naruto fuera mordido por Kirara, estaban sentados todos, excepto Shiori, la cual estaba al fondo del salón apoyada a la pared, con los ojos cerrados, y de brazos cruzados.

-Bien como ya saben ahora son Genin, deberán realizar misiones de bajo rango, y a medida irán aumentando la dificultad, para el mejor desarrollo, hemos decidido haces equipo de 3 personas, aunque uno quedara de 4 personas- dijo Iruka con una lista en la mano. Después de decir la mayoría de los equipos- El siguiente Equipo es…El Equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,- Naruto empezó a celebrar, mientras que Sakura se deprimía- Uchiha Sasuke- Ahora fue el turno de celebrar por parte de Sakura y el deprimido fue Naruto- Y por ultimo Uchiha Shiori.

Toda la clase volteo a mirar a Shiori, la cual aun estaba en su antigua posición, después de que Iruka terminara de decir los equipos, estos desalojaron el salón, para solo quedar ambos hermanos Uchiha.

-Shiori- susurro Kirara para ella- Porque dejaste que pasará esto?.

-Porque es lo mejor- dijo la Uchiha aun con los ojos cerrados

-Estas segura?

-Si- dijo abriendo sus ojos, y mirando fijamente la espalda de Sasuke, en donde se hallaba el símbolo del Clan Uchiha- Vamos- antes de salir se detuvo y miro a Sasuke por última vez.

-Shiori- susurro Sasuke mirándola de reojo, mientras que ella le miraba fijamente- porque no me dijiste que eras tu? Porque no me avisaste que estabas viva?

-…- _Que le digo!_

-Respóndeme!- dijo levantándose y golpeando con la palma de su mano el pupitre, pero sin mirar a su hermana, la cual estaba mirando el suelo.

-Por el simple hecho de evitar que pasará esto- dijo aun mirando el suelo, para luego caminar cerca de Sasuke y quedarse detrás de el- Por el simple hecho de saber que reaccionarias de esta manera, y por el simple hecho de ser cobarde ante mi miedo de estar sola- susurro, pero lo suficiente audible para su hermano

Él lentamente fue dando la vuelta, viendo sorprendido, triste pero a la vez feliz a su hermana, la observo detenidamente, y vio que al tener su miraba baja, su flequillo tapaba su visión, pero no las lagrimas que salían de estos.

-Shiori-susurro algo bajo, ella lentamente fue empezando a caminar a pasos cortos, hasta la puerta ante la atenta mirada de su hermano- Detente, dime algo?

-Que- dijo con la voz un poco apagada

-Que hace mi hermana melliza llorando, si debe tener un gran orgullo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, y mirando divertido a su hermana.

Ella lentamente se dio la vuelta, para mirar a su hermano, el cual tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, y la miraba con ternura y felicidad en su rostro, para luego ella también sonreír con arrogancia.

-Pues esta Hermana Melliza tuya tiene orgullo, pero no tanto como para dejar de lado los sentimientos, y más si se trata de su hermano mellizo- dijo caminando hacia él.

-Si supieras- pronuncio Kirara llamando la atención de los dos, los cuales miraron con curiosidad- le dio hasta vergüenza cuando llego y se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage, casi…

-Cállate- dijo Shiori tirándose encima del animal, el cual se trasformo en su forma original.

-Bien me callo, solo si se dan un abrazo y un beso- dijo mirándonos a los dos con ternura

-Que!? – gritaron ambos, para luego mirarse fijamente, y sonreír.

La joven lentamente se fue acercando a su hermano, y lo abrazo, al principio él se sorprendio, pero luego correspondió a el abrazo.

-Gracias- susurro Sasuke, solo para Shiori.

-Porque?- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Porque al menos así sé que estas bien, y que no estoy del todo solo – al decir esto se separaron, pero de pronto se oye una explosión.

* * *

**Si lo se, 'Kirara' jejje, pero no se ocurrio otro, ¡Gomen!**

**Solo ustedes mis queridos lectores decidirán si continuo o no la historia, con sus Reviews.**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Bye. Hasta la Proxima.**

**Shiori**


End file.
